


Hot

by jaekayelle



Series: Hot and Hotter [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.C. is having a heat wave. Sam is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

"That's a new look for Sam," Ginger commented.

"Mm-hmm," was all Bonnie said.

Their conversation made it's way to Josh's ears as he walked through the bullpen. It was Sunday morning and those present were at the West Wing to get caught up with work after a long and difficult week. Josh automatically turned to see what had the assistants so intrigued about Sam and felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Suddenly he could not breathe. His mouth opened and closed several times as he fought to regain his equilibrium.

Like all of them Sam was dressed casually. Instead of his usual preppie look of black jeans and a Henley shirt he wore blue jeans, crisp, clean but well worn, and tight -- very tight. They were melded like a glove to his hips and around his thighs and long legs. Josh wrenched his gaze away from the worn spot on the right of Sam's crotch, dragging his eyes up the lean torso to take in the white shirt. It was soft cotton, button down but casual, and it fit snugly but just right across his broad chest and shoulders, tapering down where Sam's body narrowed, and disappearing into the waistband of those jeans. The top two buttons were undone exposing the base of his throat, skin like gold flashing every time he moved. At some point in his perusal Josh noted that Sam also wore a pair of Nikes and that as he crossed the bullpen he prowled rather than walked. Sex on legs, was the totally inane, totally accurate assessment that popped into Josh's head. At another point Josh noted that quite a few people also turned to watch Sam cross to his office, but he was oblivious to the effect he was having on those present. Then the door to the office closed and Josh was left with his nerve endings painfully blazing and the beginnings of a hard on causing him some distress. He fled to the men's room to splash cold water on his face and to try to regain his composure.

#

When the air conditioning went out, Josh was sure it was because of Sam. Either someone had sabotaged it so that they could all witness what happened next or it was because Sam himself was too damn hot for the system. In any case, the temperature outdoors was in the high nineties and the temperature indoors quickly rose as well. Josh was wilting, sweat beading his forehead and he had just decided to send Donna to fetch the biggest electric fan she could find when he heard Margaret say to Donna:

"Sam opened his door!"

By the time Josh scrambled around his desk, tripping over a file folder he had knocked to the floor, and got out of his office both women were gone, practically speed walking to the bullpen to have a look. He loped in behind them, skidding to a stop before he could make a complete fool of himself. Being a partial fool was enough for now. The area was full of women and not a few men trying to act as if they all belonged there.

Sam wandered out of his office, casually rolling up his sleeves past his elbows, and exposing lean, muscular forearms dusted with sun-burnished hairs. When he was done he tugged at the collar of his shirt. A third button was undone.

Josh licked his lips.

"Ginger, do you think you could find a fan for my office?" Sam looked up and blinked at the crowd around the desks. His gaze flicked up to the television screens but there was only Cokie Roberts talking to George Stephanopolous and both of them seemed unmoved by whatever they were discussing. "What's happened?"

There was a general ragged chorus of "Nothing", and everyone went back to pretending they were busy. Sam shrugged.

"Ginger?"

"Right away, Sam," Ginger replied but did not leave in search of that fan. Sam looked at her and waited. "Oh," she said, and reluctantly left the area.

A line appeared between Sam's dark eyebrows but it quickly cleared. Then he spotted Josh. Their eyes locked across the room. Sam's expression shifted from adorably Sam-like to something totally inscrutable. Then the look cleared and he smiled in a friendly, open manner. Josh beamed back at him. Sam lifted one eyebrow as if he was suddenly unsure of Josh who then put everything he had into looking hopeful. Sam nodded once before disappearing into his office again. Josh was left feeling confused. What did the nod mean? Somewhat dejectedly he trudged back to his office.

#

The heat was becoming unbearable. Tired of listening to Donna melt at her desk Josh sent her home where she had a window air conditioner. He was tempted to go home too, but he decided to stick it out and try to get some work done. He succeeded for the most part until he found he absolutely had to talk to Toby and Toby was in his office, or so Josh hoped, so Josh went to Toby's office, which was right next door to Sam's office.

Toby's office was empty. Josh hovered in the doorway for about two seconds before turning to the next door. It was open now and beckoning. Josh rapped lightly on the frame.

"Donna!" His assistant turned guiltily from where she had been leaning against Sam's bookshelf.

"Hey, Josh." She gave him a half wave.

"I thought you wanted to go home."

"I did. I do."

Sam watched them both curiously.

"And?" Josh prompted.

"And, I'm going now. Bye, Sam," she said with a pout.

"Bye, Donna. See you tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow." She left the office.

Josh stared at Sam who looked back at him evenly.

"Was there something I can do for you, Josh?"

"Uh, I was looking for..." he gestured vaguely to the left.

"Toby?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah, Toby. He's not in right now."

"He just went to talk to Leo. He'll be back soon."

"Ah-kay. Can I wait here until he gets back?"

"Sure." Sam pointed at the guest chair and Josh sat down. He watched Sam typing on his laptop for a few minutes, his long fingers meticulously picking out the correct keys. Sam glanced up again. "What?"

"What what?"

"You were staring. You are staring. What's wrong?"

"Not a thing."

"You sure? Cause it's weird."

"Sorry. I'll stop."

"Okay."

"Sure is hot in here."

"Josh."

"Sorry." He couldn't help it. He needed to look at Sam. It was like Sam was a drug and he was a junkie in need of a fix. That comparison would be unsettling if he didn't enjoy it so much.

"Josh, you are seriously freaking me out here."

"I'm sorry, Sam. Really. Look, I'll go to the little boys' room and when I come back I'll behave."

"Maybe when you come back you can sit in Toby's office."

Ouch.

"You did say you wanted to talk to him."

"Right." Josh stood. "I'll go now and I won't bother you again."

Sam stood as well. Distress etched lines in his face. "Josh, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm kind of busy here. The President wants this draft on his desk by tomorrow morning. That's why I'm here on my day off."

Josh took a good look at the man on the other side of the desk. Sam radiated passion even when talking about a speech, especially when talking about a speech. Was it any wonder why Josh found him so amazingly, tantalizingly attractive?

"It's okay, Sam. Really." He smiled to show that his feelings weren't hurt. "Just gonna go to the room down the hall."

"The little boys' room. Right." Sam cocked his head to the right and grinned.

Josh grinned back at him before walking out of the office.

#

He was at the sink washing his hands and splashing more cold water on his face when the door swung open and Sam walked in.

"Hey, Sam."

"Josh." The way he said the name made Josh gulp. Sam walked to the sink. No. He sauntered to the sink. The movements he accomplished in that short distance stoked the fire still simmering within Josh.

Sam ran the cold water and wet a paper towel. Then he patted it on his face and the back of his neck. He tossed it into the trash and reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one at a time. Slowly. Standing behind him, Josh met and held his eyes in the mirror, his breathing quickening. Sam smiled at him. It was a sultry smile that went straight to Josh's groin. He moaned quietly.

"You all right there, Josh?"

"Uh...huh."

The shirt was unbuttoned to the top of his jeans now. Josh had drifted closer and was looking over Sam's shoulder at the delectable reflection in front of them. He thought Sam might pull the soft material out of the jeans but instead his hands went to the single brass button with the Levi Strauss brand on it. Pushing it through its hole with his thumb he tugged gently on the zipper, pulling it down about three inches. He left it there. Josh came back to himself to realize his chin was touching Sam's shoulder. He could feel the solid wall of heat that was Sam Seaborn and backed off a half step.

Sam looked vaguely disappointed. His eyes dropped in the mirror as he slowly drew the tails of his shirt out of his jeans. Now he pulled the edges of the white cloth apart to reveal his smooth chest.

"It's so hot."

"Uh huh."

Sam wet another paper towel and ran it over his chest and abdomen, his reflection still holding Josh captive. Shrugging right out of his shirt he draped it over the top of one of the stalls, and then proceeded to wash more of his body. Josh's hands moved involuntarily. He took back control in time to feel the silky skin as it passed under his palms. Sam leaned back into the touch, his eyes half closed in a heavy-lidded way.

Josh slipped his hands around Sam's hips, and then boldly around to Sam's abdomen, fingers exploring the hard muscles sliding under the skin, as Sam's breathing grew more laboured. The tips of his fingers delved downward through the vee of where the jeans hung open. Dark hair peeked out through the parted zipper. As far as Josh could tell Sam wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty boy," Josh murmured.

Continuing the gentle stroking, Josh shifted so that his erection pressed against Sam's ass. Sam pushed back.

"God, Sam. What you do to me."

"You're the one who's been staring at me all day. How can I work with your hungry gaze following my every move?" Sam chuckled. "You were so obvious."

"Well, you were the one looking all hot and sexy and did I say hot?"

"It's the lack of air conditioning. We're all hot, Josh."

"Not like you, man." Josh dropped a light kiss on the shoulder under his nose. "Besides, this strip tease of yours is enough to set off the sprinklers."

"I came in here to cool off," Sam objected.

"Yeah, right. You knew I was in here and you didn't protest when I touched you. In fact, you liked it. You knew all along the effect you were having on me. Admit it. You blew that act of yours where you pretend not to notice people walking into walls when you go by. You're busted, guy!"

"People walk into walls when they see me?" This was said with such innocent surprise that it made Josh pull back a bit to take a good look into the blue eyes in the mirror.

"You, you didn't know?"

"No. Was anyone hurt?"

Josh melted again and it had nothing to do with the heat. "Aw, Sammy. You are a prize. A treasure. Don't ever change."

Sam's expression indicated he didn't know what Josh was talking about. Josh kissed the shoulder again. Sam wiggled his butt making Josh's erection seek out the heated centre. Groaning, Josh said, "We can't do this here."

"I have air conditioning at home," Sam offered hesitantly.

"What about your speech?"

"Almost done. I can finish it later."

Josh stepped back and turned Sam around to face him. He devoured him with a single look. "I can't believe I'm saying this but put your shirt back on."

"Josh?"

"And then we can go to your place."

Reaching for the shirt and pulling it on, Sam glanced at Josh. "I'm not a sex toy, Josh. Just because I exploited your desire does not mean I'm easy."

His fingers trailing down one sculpted cheek, Josh said, "Sam, there's nothing about you that defines the word easy."

With a smile that nearly made Josh come in his pants, Sam replied, "Good. If I didn't want you too we wouldn't be here now."

"Of that, my friend, I have no doubt."

They started for the door but Sam halted suddenly, grabbed Josh by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. His mouth descended on Josh's and sucked the breath right out of his lungs. When he released him he said, "Now we can go."

Josh forced his wobbly legs to obey Sam and he followed him out the door.

~ end ~


End file.
